Secret
by CrimsonPaperRain
Summary: Konan and Pein are secretly engaged. And some other news has shook up the Akatsuki, Konan is pregnat! Bad description lol Rated T for Hidan being...well Hida. PeinxKonan, slight ItachixOC, DeidaraxSasori, and HidanxKakuzu


Secret Chapter 1 A quiet gasp was made inside the Akatsuki Hideout, in Konan's room. Konan teared up at what just happend. She felt so much love for him. "I-I..Nagato.." she stuttered. Pein...proposed..? No they can't.. Many thoughts had Konan's head spinning. "Angel?" Pein's heart sank. Before he knew it, the blue haired beauty had her arms around Pein. "Yes!" she then pressed her lips against is. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around his lover. No his Angel. No..his fìancee. After their passionate kiss, Konan asked the question that Pein knew was coming, "Do we tell everyone else?" Pein was quiet for a few moments then replied. "No. We shouldn't." Konan nodded slowly, understanding there could be jealousy. Konan was a stunning woman, who wouldn't want to have her? "I love you so much, my Angel." "I love you too." A smile was placed on the kunoichi's lips. Pein knew what she wanted. He picked her up and laid her gently on her bed and began their night of lustful, passion, and mistakes. ~~~~~ "Where's Konan?" Deidara asked. "I haven't seen her in a few days." Sasori added. "She's sick." Pein answered. As long as he's known Konan, she's never really been sick before. Mizuki, a new member of the Akatsuki offered to check on Konan. "I used to be Tsunade of the Leaf's student, so I specalize in Medical Ninjutsu. I can see what's wrong with her." "Do it." Pein said. Mizuki got up from her chair and went to Konan's room. ~~~~~ Mizuki walked out of the room with a puzzled expression. "Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Pein immediately asked. "Y-Yes." She paused for a moment. "She's pregnat." "What the fuck? How could she be fucking pregnat?" Hidan was in shock. Pein was staring at the black haired female. So many swirling thoughts around his head. He forgot to use protection. It has to be his, she was a virgin before. How can they raise a child in this criminal organization? Have the other members caught on and realized its Pein's? "Tobi wants to give the baby lollipops! Tobi loves lollipops!" the masked man exclaimed. Mizuki glared at her partner then fixed her gaze on the leader, knowing. Itachi and Kisame walked in at that moment. "What's going on?" Kisame asked. No one answered him. Pein stood up at walked to Konan's room and saw his angel crying. "Angel please don't cry.." he said softly, a tone that no other Akatsuki member has heard except her. The blue haired kunoichi looked at him. "I'm pregnat Nagato, pregnat! This baby is going to be born into a criminal and murderous life!" "I know that. That child in you is ours. It's a symbol of our love and nothing will take it away from us. We can find a way." Konan sniffled. "I love you Nagato." "I love you too Konan." Secret Chapter 2 "Sorry to interrupt but I need to check how the baby is." Mizuki said, standing at the doorway of Konan's room. "O-Of course." Pein stuttered and stood up from the bed. Konan had a gleam of amusment in her eyes. The orange haired man looked at his fìancee and smiled. He changed his expression to his normal one and walked out where the other Akatsuki members were. "Fuck, if someone raped Konan I will find their asses and fucking murder them." he heard Hidan say. "Relax Hidan, nobody could rape her." Kakuzu said to his partner. "Kakuzu is right." Itachi added. Mizuki walked back in. "The baby is healthy as far as I can tell." she sat next to Itachi. She smiled at te Uchiha and he surprisingly, smiled back. Konan walked out and said with a quiet voice,"Hello everyone." "Konan what the fu-" Kakuzu put a hand over Hidan's mouth. Her eyes were red, no doubt from the crying. Pein wanted to walk over to her and hug his Angel. To comfort her. But he can't. It could be dangerous. If someone was watching they could see his affection and target his fìancee and baby. He wouldn't doubt someone would. "Konan..do you know who the father is?" Sasori asked. Konan went silent. "Only time will tell who." Mizuki murmured, thinking about how the other members would react when they see how the baby turns out. Konan looked at Pein, signaling him to go to his room. She was already gone when he stood up. He opened the door to his bedroom to reveal Konan waiting on his bed. "Nagato." her voice was shaky as tears threatend to spill. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay, of course we'll have to tell the others, but not now." Konan sighed. "I know, but I'm scared to be a mother." Pein couldn't help but smile at what she said. "You will make a wonderful mother, you understand me?" She nodded. "Good. Just remember I'll always be here with you. No matter what." Konan smiled. "You don't sound like yourself right now." "Well now I have a family. I think things have to change now." 


End file.
